fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Life in the Castle
Life in The Castle is the first quest in Fable III. Walkthrough After selecting the gender of your Hero, you find yourself being woken up in your bed by your friendly butler, Jasper. You get up after some 'encouragement', finding your dog sleeping beside you comfortably. You get out of bed to find Jasper has left out two outfits for your hero/heroine. The elegant prince/princess outfit or the practical prince/princess outfit. Jasper tells you that your "friend", Elise/Elliot, is waiting for you outside, but warns that you should avoid your brother, Logan, because he is in an unusually foul mood. The glowing trail lights up to show you the shortest way to find them. Upon reaching them, you have the choice of hugging or kissing him/her to reflect your interest in the relationship. Elise/Elliot tells you that your brother, the king, is rumoured to have executed a worker that morning. At Elise/Elliot's insistence, you must travel to the kitchen; on the way, Elise/Elliot expresses further concern about your brother's well-being. In the kitchen, you have the choice of reassuring the anxious staff or rebuking them harshly. Sir Walter Beck arrives to lead you to your swordsmanship training. On the way, Sir Walter is hailed by a citizen who wants him to sign a petition to bring Logan's attention to the problem of poverty in Albion. Walter suggests that it would be more meaningful if you were to sign it. You can either sign it or insult the petitioner (by wiping it on your behind). When you enter the training room, you select a sword and fight Sir Walter as if your life depended on it. You break his blade after performing a flourish attack, and he laughs as you look in amazement. Walter tries to tell you something important, but, suddenly, Elise/Elliot bursts into the room, informing you of a rather alarming situation occurring outside the castle. Protesters have gathered to demand better conditions for the people. While you and Elise/Elliot watch the protest, Sir Walter storms off to find the king and try to speak with him. You and Elise/Elliot follow Sir Walter, growing anxious about the situation, to your brother's War Room. After watching your brother's guards assault Sir Walter, you burst into the room and argue with Logan. Angered, he gives you an ultimatum: kill your girlfriend/boyfriend or the ringleaders of the protest. Lack of a decision will result in the deaths of all (Logan will warn you before this happens). Despite which choice you make, you turn on your brother and swear never to forgive him. Logan, seeing his ultimatum worked replies "Good, then you will never forget it." ;Moral Outcomes *±0 Morality for any outcome. Later that night, you are in your room trying to calm down and come to terms with what you've done. Jasper consoles you: "I don't think any of us realised just how far he had fallen into madness." Sir Walter arrives and announces, "This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new leader. It needs...a Hero." You must flee the castle immediately; Jasper seems perturbed that there is no time to pack even your pyjamas. You, Jasper, and Sir Walter then leave the main part of the castle and enter the Hero of Bowerstone's tomb so that you may discover your Hero destiny. Notes *Despite the severe consequences of the quest's difficult decision (whether to kill your girlfriend/boyfriend, or the ringleaders of the protest), there are no moral consequences of the decision. The game considers neither choice to be good or evil. *Despite the romantic interest with Elise/Elliot, if they are kept alive, the player will still leave them behind. *At this point you can interact with the people walking around but you cannot earn guild seals or alter your relationship with them. *It is possible to use a hammer instead of a sword during the combat training section. Also it is possible to have your Hero's appearance altered. To do these things, it requires two gamertags. Before starting a game, play in an already started world and equip the Hero hammer and any facial hair (and possibly tattoos) you wish, then save your game. When you start a new game your Hero will have the same facial hair as when you saved, and will use a hammer instead of a sword. *If Elise/Elliot is spared, he/she will appear later in the game, during the quest Kidnapped. Otherwise, a minor character will fill the role of the kidnapping victim. *If you take a short detour on the way to meet Elise/Elliot in the gardens, you can find a Silver Key. Turn left at the steps to the tomb and walk into the small annex, the key is located behind the statue. Gallery Fable3 GamesCom 06.jpg Fable3_0040.jpg|Catacombs entrance Category:Fable III Quests